Sous la neige
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Bella est invité par la famille Cullen pour passer l'apres-midi à la villa pour une bataille de neige. Et si pendant cette bataille, Bella venait à se rapprocher d'Alice ?  OS


**_Petit Os que la neige m'as inspirée _**

**_Alice/Bella_**

**_Alice n'est pas avec Jasper_**

**_Bella n'est pas avec Edward _**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

Cet après-midi la en ce jour du 24 décembre, Bella attendais patiemment que sa meilleure amie passe la cherchée pour passer l'après-midi à la villa. Alice avait préféré venir la chercher elle-même plutôt que de laisser son amie risqué sa vie sur les routes recouvertes de neige. Assise sur l'appuie de fenêtre du salon, Bella vit le 4x4 d'Emmett se garé devant chez elle et sortis rejoindre la petite brune.

- Salut, fit-elle en remontant son allée.

- Bonjour Bella, fit la petite brune qui venait vers elle.

- C'est gentil de passée me cherchée, tu n'étais pas obligée tu sais ?

- Je sais oui mais Emmett m'en aurais beaucoup voulu si je n'étais pas venue, il t'attend pour faire une bataille de boule de neige.

Alors que Bella se mettais à rire, elle dérapa sur une plaque de verglas et failli tombée à terre, c'étais sans compter sur la rapidité d'Alice qui la rattrapa de justesse.

- Je te tiens, fit Alice en souriant à son amie alors qu'elle la relevait.

- Merci Alice, fit la belle humaine. Tu l'avais vu ?

- Pas du tout, répondit la petite brune. Disons que je te connais bien, répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? fit Bella

- Tu es prête ?

- On peut y aller oui.

Grimpant dans le 4x4, Bella se hissa coté passager tandis qu'Alice se glissait derrière le volant.

- C'est partit !

Pendant le temps que dura le voyage, les deux jeunes femmes parlaient de tout et de rien, se racontant comment s'étais déroulé leurs matinée. Une fois arrivée à la villa, Alice récupéra son manteau pour l'accroché dans l'entrée tandis que Bella était soulevée du sol par un grand brun.

- Emmett ! s'exclama la brune. Repose-moi !

- Salut toi, fit le grand brun en la reposant à terre, on attendait plus que toi ! Prête à manger de la neige ?

- Pas vraiment, fit Bella. Mais bon…

- Je te protégerais, lui fit Alice en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- On y va ? fit Jasper en arrivant à son tour. Edward et Rose sont déjà dans le jardin !

Suivant Emmett et Jasper en direction du jardin, Alice et Bella trouvèrent Rosalie entrain de faire un début de bonhomme de neige tandis qu'Edward préparais ses munitions pour la bataille.

- Je vais plutôt me joindre à Rose je crois, fit Bella.

- Oh allais Bella, fit le grand brun. Ca va être drôle !

- Je préfère éviter, fit-elle. Entre Jasper, Edward et toi…je vais finir sous un igloo de neige !

Alors qu'Emmett s'apprêtais à répliquer, une boule de neige le frappa à la nuque sous les éclats de rires d'Edward.

- Tu va le regretter ! Gronda-t-il en enjambant la rambarde des escaliers pour sauter directement dans la neige.

- Tu viens ? fit Alice en tendant sa main à Bella. Laissons les garçons jouer entre eux.

Glissant sa main dans la sienne, Bella suivit la petite brune qui la guida d'un pas assuré vers sa sœur.

- On peut t'aidée ? fit-elle à la blonde.

- Bien sure oui, fit la jeune femme. Bella tu fais la tête pendant qu'Alice et moi on fait la base, ca te va ?

- Ca me va, répondit la brune en ramassant de la neige.

Pendant que les boules de neige fusaient dans tous les coins, les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à faire un bonhomme de neige.

.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, aidée par Alice, Bella hissa la tete du bonhomme sur la base qu'elle avait fabriqué avec Rosalie.

- Il est parfait, fit Bella en contemplant leur œuvre.

- Il manque quelque chose, fit Rosalie.

- Rose à raison, fit la petite brune en retirant son bonnet noir pour le poser sur la tete du géant de neige. Bella, tu peux me prendre deux cailloux gris dans le parterre d'Esmé ? Rose, toi, tu peux aller chercher quelque chose pour lui faire un nez s'il te plaît ?

- Je crois qu'il doit rester des carottes du dernier diner qu'Esmé a fait à Bella, fit la désignée. Je reviens.

S'éclipsant à vitesse vampirique, la jolie blonde disparu dans la villa tandis que Bella revint avec deux pierres plate qu'elle tendit à son amie.

- Celle la sont bonnes ?

- Parfaite, fit Alice en les prenant pour les mètrent en place.

- Il commence à prendre forme, fit Bella en étudiant le bonhomme de neige.

- Rose est partie lui trouvé un nez.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes regardaient leur chef d'œuvre, une boule de neige frappa Bella dans le dos.

- Emmett ! fit Bella en se retournant sous les rires des trois garçons.

- Hey c'est pas moi, se défendit le grand brun.

- Edward ! fit Bella en voyant celui-ci tordu de rire.

- Ohh allais Bella, fit Jasper. Viens jouer avec nous.

- Tu veux qu'on leurs mettent une raclé ? fit Alice avec un sourire espiègle.

- Toi et moi contre ces trois la ? fit Bella perplexe.

- On peut gagner si tu me fais confiance, fit la petite brune.

Une autre boule de neige frôla sa joue alors qu'elle se penchait pour en ramasser à son tour.

- S'ils veulent la guerre !

Ramassant de la neige à son tour, Alice s'allia à son amie pour bombarder les garçons de boules de neiges.

Les boules de neige frappaient à plusieurs reprises les deux jeunes femmes alors qu'Alice atteignait Jasper en plein visage sous les applaudissements de Bella.

- Tu va voir toi ! fit le blond en fondant vers la petite brune.

Ramassant de la neige, le beau blond en envoya dans le visage d'Alice.

- Jazz ! S'exclama-t-elle en essuyant son visage.

Rapidement, la jolie brune ramassa à son tour de la neige pour se venger et envoya son missile en direction du blond qu'elle manqua de peu tandis que Bella ramassa à son tour de la neige pour en envoyer sur le grand brun qui allait attaquer Alice par surprise. Manquant le grand brun, la boule de neige frappa son amie à la poitrine.

- Ohh tu veux jouer à ca, fit la petite brune en souriant.

- Désolée…je visait Emmett.

- Tu va me le payer ! fit Alice en ramassant de la neige pour courir vers amie.

- Alice non !

Essayant d'échappée à la petite brune qui courait vers elle, Bella se mis à courir dans le jardin sous les rires des garçons.

- Cours Bella ! fit Edward en riant.

Rapidement, Bella se retrouva bloqué au fond du jardin.

- Tu ne peux plus m'échappée, fit Alice en souriant alors qu'elle avançait vers son amie.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Bella s'élança vers la petite brune pour lui échappée et trébucha dans la neige alors qu'Alice la rattrapait les faisant tombée toute les deux dans la neige, Bella sur Alice.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire alors que les garçons reprenaient leurs bataille sans leurs prêter attention.

- Ca va ? fit Alice en souriant à son amie.

- S'aurais pu être pire si tu ne m'avais pas rattrapée.

- Tu es tellement maladroite, fit la petite brune.

-Le soleil se lève, fit Bella toujours à moitié allongée sur Alice.

Esquissant un sourire, la jolie vampire plongea son regard dans celui de la brune.

Le soleil se reflétant sur la neige, il fit briller la peau de la petite brune.

- Lilli, souffla Bella en admirant l'effet que produisait le soleil sur la peau de son amie. Tu es sublime, fit-elle en la détaillant.

Souriant devant se compliment, la petite brune porta sa main à son visage pour faire glisser une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Bella ? L'appela-t-elle.

Sans prêter attention à son amie, la belle humaine s'approcha de la petite brune pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

- Lilli... souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son envie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrassée, une boule de neige la frappa dans le dos brisant ce moment.

- Excuse moi... je…souffla Bella en se redressant vivement.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit la petite brune en se relavant elle aussi.

Adressant un léger sourire à son amie, Bella partit rejoindre les garçons pour participer à la bataille de neige tandis qu'Alice soupirait de tristesse.

.

Une heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde se trouvait au salon devant le grand feu de la cheminée allumé par Emmett, Bella vit Alice se lever en silence pour se rendre à la cuisine.

- Lilli ? fit Bella en arrivant derrière elle.

- J'allais te préparer un chocolat chaud, fit la jeune femme. Ca t'aidera à te réchauffer.

- Merci, fit la brune.

- Pas de problèmes, fit Alice en posant une casserole de lait sur le feu.

- Alice ?

- Hum hum ?

- Pour tout à l'heure…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, d'accord ? fit la jolie vampire en déposant un morceau de chocolat au fond de la casserole.

- Je tiens à m'excuser pourtant…

- Excuse acceptée, fit la petite brune en souriant.

- Merci…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Merci pour le chocolat chaud aussi, fit Bella en s'asseyant sur le comptoir. Tu prends tellement soin de moi.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi non ? Avec ta maladresse légendaire.

- Hey ! protesta la brune.

- Désolée, fit Alice en souriant.

Récupérant une grande tasse dans l'armoire, Alice y versa le chocolat chaud fumant préparé pour la belle humaine.

- Tiens voila, fit-elle en posant la tasse fumante à coté de son amie.

- Merci Lilli.

- Mais de rien ma Bella.

Alors que la jolie vampire s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine, passant prés de Bella, la main de la jeune femme se posa au niveau de son ventre pour la retenir.

- Attend...souffla-t-elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Alice.

- Non je …juste…

Rapprochant la petite brune vers elle, Bella posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- J'en avais tellement envie…

- Bella…

- Non, attend ! fit Bella en l'interrompant. Je ne te demande rien d'accord ?

Sautant du comptoir, la jeune femme adressa un regard désolé à son amie avant de filer vers le salon.

- Bella ! fit la petite brune en la suivant.

- Alors Bella, fit Emmett lorsqu'elle arriva au salon. Ca te dit qu'on se regard un film ?

- Ca dépend du film …

- Bella! fit Alice en arrivant vers elle.

- Alice …je…

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la jolie vampire l'attira contre elle pour l'embrassée avec tendresse sous les applaudissements du reste de la famille.

- Pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Enfin ! fit Rosalie.

Rompant le baiser pour laisser Bella reprendre son souffle, Alice posa son front contre le sien.

- Bella…souffla-t-elle.

- Lilli je…

- Chuuuttt, fit Alice en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres qu'elle venait de gouter. Ne t'excuse pas à nouveaux s'il te plait...

- Je ne comptais pas m'excuser, fit Bella en souriant légèrement. Juste te dire que je t'aime et que j'attends ca depuis si longtemps.

- C'est vrai ? fit la petite brune émue.

Posant un baiser sur ces lèvres, la jeune humaine esquissa un sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla Alice. Depuis le premier jour…

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayée…

- M'effrayée ? Lilli, souffla tendrement Bella, je t'aime et rien en toi ne m'effraye.

- Oh Bella, fit Alice en comblant la distance entre elles pour l'embrassée tendrement.

- Hey les filles, fit Emmett en les interrompant. On est très heureux pour vous mais pitié, prenez une chambre !

- Emmett ! s'exclama Alice en rompant ce baiser. Laisse nous tranquilles ! On veut juste profiter de ce moment.

- Lilli ? fit la brune.

- Oui ?

- Laisse-le dire ce qu'il veut, rien ne pourra gâcher ce moment.

Esquissant un sourire, la jolie jeune femme se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Ca y est, fit le grand brun. Plus moyen de les arrêter !

- Bella ? fit Alice en rompant leur baiser. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on monte ?

- Oui, souffla la belle humaine. D'accord.

Glissant sa main dans celle de son amie, Alice l'amena dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, la belle vampire l'enlaça tendrement.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi, fit Bella.

- Tu veux qu'on se pose sur mon lit ? proposa Alice.

- Oui je…d'accord.

- Bella, regarde moi. souffla Alice en soulevant son menton. Je ne forcerais jamais à rien mon ange, d'accord ?

- Oui d'accord.

- Viens, fit la petite brune en la guidant vers son lit ou elles s'allongèrent l'une contre l'autre. Tu es bien la ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

- C'est parfait, fit Bella.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la petite brune qui vint l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Repose-toi ma Bella.

- Tu reste avec moi ?

- Pour toujours oui, pour toujours, souffla Alice.

*FIN*

* * *

_Alors ? :)_

_Ca vous a plus ?_

_Review please :)_


End file.
